HalfBlood: If the Cullen's Left
by Dementia is Reality
Summary: This is an alternate to my story Half-Blood.  But you don't have to ready Half-Blood to understand this story.  The both stand out apart from one another.  This is more about what happens if the Cullen's found out Bella knew about vampires.


_Hello reader! ::waves hand::_

_Just wanted to give you a heads up that this is an alternate ending to my first story Half-Blood. So if you read Half-Blood the first 9 chapter will be the same. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Prying Eyes upon the Bonfire**

I've never felt more relaxed then sitting in my favorite tree as the cool breeze swirled all around me. I love this time of year. The leaves had started to change colors and everything had died off so they can start anew come spring time. This change can only mean one thing: another school year had approached. This year I was a little more excitied. I get to drive to school instead of my dad driving me in the police cruiser. I always hated the awkward glares from the other side of the glass window. I can only imagine the types of scenes that would play out in people's heads.

What did she do? Did she steal something? Did she start a fight? Did she set fire to something? There goes another teen that's crossed over the wrong track in life and now her life is doomed forever and-

I heard a noise that sounded like a twig had snapped, and it stopped my train of thought. I looked over my left shoulder towards where the noise came from and noticed a deer had walked into the clearing from the tree line. The deer was a doe and was very graceful as it treaded across the clearing. I marveled at its beauty then decided it was time to go home. I knew Charlie would be home soon and I needed to start something for dinner.

As I ran through the woods I couldn't help but get all giddy again the wind whirled past me. It really was a beautiful day. As I started to reach the back of the house I slowed my pace near where the tree line ended. This is where I would always stop myself. I would make sure to look around before I made my presence known. Walking closer to the house I would stay at a steady human walking pace. As I glanced around for wandering eyes I made sure the coast was clear. I hunched my body down closer to the ground and pushed off, I landed on the balcony that was right in front of my window on the second story.

I made sure there were no witnesses to my leap of faith because I'm sure not everyone can perform such a stunt. But then again, not everyone has a mutation that ran through their veins. I tried not to use my gifts all that much; that way I don't become dependent on them. But you can only find peace and quiet 15 miles away from civilization. I don't think if I walked at a normal human speed that it would cut the mustard too well so I choose the convenient 10 minute sprint method.

I made my way downstairs and started the dinner. As I opened the fridge I looked at the choices at hand, chicken or beef. I opted for chicken. I made lemon chicken with cheesy rice and squash. Charlie had arrived home when I pulled everything off the stove and onto the table. As always he'd come in, tell me hello, and go hang up this gun. Charlie seemed a little duller than his usual.

"Hey dad, are you doing okay? Looks like you had a long day."

"Hey Bells, I'm okay. I've just been thinking that I only will get to enjoy you living here with me for just a few more years and it just got to me today."

Today was the anniversary of my mother's death and also the birth of my new 'talents' if you will. Charlie always took to mom's death pretty hard. Even though she had moved on with her life, he still loved her with all his heart. He was never going to let her go in his heart. I felt bad because I didn't want Charlie to have blinders on in case another deserving woman came along that he loved.

"Aw dad, you know I'll stay as long as you like. When the time comes for me to move out, you know I will come for visits. Besides, I can't have you eating at Sam's Dinner every night."

"Hey, I like Sam's Dinner but uh…you do make better food."

We both chuckled. Charlie and I ate dinner, looked over what other items I needed to get for school. After dinner, Charlie was watching Sports Center for all his sport updates. I stayed in the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes.

"So Bells, you going to go to the bonfire that Mike is having at the beach tomorrow?"

Great, there Charlie goes again, trying to hook me up with Mike. I don't understand what his obsession is with Mike. It drives me to no end every time he tried pushing me towards Mike.

"Yeah I was going to go with Angela to get the rest of my school supplies in Port Angeles, and then we would go over and meet everyone at the bonfire, if that's okay?"

It really wasn't a question because Charlie never cared what I did as long as it was with people, and I wasn't sitting alone at home.

"No go on ahead, but since it will be a school night don't be out too late."

"Sure thing, I'm going to go head up and take a shower. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Bells."

When I woke up I noticed that it was going to be another dark day. I loved these days. I never understood why there was a higher suicide rate in Seattle because I lived for this weather. I always had a spring in my step. I stayed away from the sun. The sun to me was a beautiful being of creative painting skills with its dawn and dusk art showings, a different picture every time. But with the arrival of the sun the air would be heated. This is when the sun would turn its back on me and become my enemy.

I got ready and picked up Angela in my new, well new to me, truck. We headed up to Port Angeles exchanged stories of what we did during the summer when we weren't hung out with each other. We got our school supplies from Frank's Catch All Store. Frank had everything under the midnight sky in his store. Angela and I even got matching book bags. They were messenger bags that had stars on the front flap.

After Frank's Store we got a bite to eat at The Butcher Block were we had a sandwich and split some fries. We walked around for a bit and window shopped before we decided to head on back to Forks to go to the bonfire. We made it just in time for the bonfire party. Mike was just starting the fire. He poked the fire pit with a stick making the flames flair up towards the sky. Mike looked up towards us with excitement.

"Bella, Angela glad you could make it!"

"Sure we couldn't wait for today to get here."

Mike's eyes of course were only on me. And then that's when Jessica showed up, noticed Mike ogling at me like he shouted I LOVE YOU to the world. Why do I have to deal with this mindless issue? Can't Jessica she that I don't like the boy? No of course not, instead jealousy has to ensue.

"Hey Mike, Angela,…Bella."

"Hey." We all spoke at the same time. Great, this should be an awesome time. Jessica evaluated every move I made. I looked past Jessica and saw that more people were showing up.

We all sat around the camp fire and made hot dogs along with s'mores. It started to get dark when the ghost stories started. Eric was going into his story of the ghost that haunts one of the houses that backs up to the beach in La Push. He always told this story, but somehow a new level of excitement is always added each time we hear it. Eric always made me laugh with his stories.

Eric had jumped up out of his spot ('cause sitting down and telling the story wasn't enough); I could feel eyes on me. I looked towards my first suspect, Jessica, but she was engrossed in Eric's theatrics. But then I realized the eyes seemed to be behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and there watching us were glowing golden brown eyes.

* * *

_Thanks for taking a read at my fanfic, hope you liked. If you want to leave a comment have at it. I'll always answer back. _

_I also want to make it more interactive, get to know people better so I'll add a question that you can answer with the chapters if you wish in join in._

**_Question - What is your favorite book and why?_**


End file.
